1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a rollable display device (e.g., a “rolltop” display device, a bendable display device, a flexible display device, etc.) that can be rolled and unrolled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, consumers attribute greater importance to design of an electronic device when purchasing the electronic device. Further, consumers want an electronic device that can provide a user (e.g., a viewer) with a relatively large image while having portability. Accordingly, a rollable display device is spotlighted as a display device that is included in an electronic device.
Generally, a rollable display device is rolled to achieve a relatively small size when carried, and is unrolled to provide relatively large images to a user when used. To this end, the rollable display device includes a rollable structure, and a display panel structure that is attached to the rollable structure. Here, the display panel structure is rolled when the rollable structure is rolled by the user, while the display panel structure is unrolled when the rollable structure is unrolled by the user.
However, in a conventional rollable display device, stress may be applied to the display panel structure when the rollable structure is rolled and unrolled. Thus, the display panel structure may be damaged, or may be separated from the rollable structure as the display panel structure is pushed out by the stress. Thus, the conventional rollable display device may benefit from a mounting structure for preventing displacement of the display panel structure due to stress occurring when the rollable structure is rolled and unrolled, where the mounting structure is included in the rollable structure.